


Worn Down Doves

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Unrequited Love, hurting twins, implied kyoya x haruhi, letter to hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's words of reassurance for himself and Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Down Doves

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up the other morning, and this was floating around in my head. ::scrabbles for pen and paper:: Enjoy!

I’d thought that by writing the words my brother wrote, that I would understand where it was he’d been coming from. That by scrawling the words of his heart with my own hand I’d somehow feel what he felt.

Turns out, it doesn’t really work that way. Not even for twins.

Because while it’s true that I love her, that I will always hold her dear—there is nothing other than friendship I want in return from our dear Haruhi.

Nowhere in this body of mine does it ache for the touch of her hands. I have no desire to feel her lips at my throat.

The boy she quietly flirts with, on the other hand…

Maybe I need to ask Haruhi.

How badly does she want him?

Does she think she could also love my brother?

I know firsthand how quickly Hikaru has begun trying to outgrow his little insecurities in the name of everything that is her. Could she appreciate that? Try putting all her faith into him, instead?

How desperate is she to feel the bridge of her nose slide away that certain pair of glasses, wanting nothing more than to kiss her existence onto the eyelids beneath their lenses?

Does she understand that by investing in the affections of this one boy, she has managed to chip away at the heart of not one brother, but two?

My dear brother, it pleases me to say that no, I do not look at Haruhi the same way that you do. Take comfort in the sympathy that you’ll hear in the inconsistent beating of my heart.

Maybe hold my hand as we watch our friends leave the club room one by one, because it hurts me just as bad to see them walk out that door a potential set of two.

It’s true that we’ll never be championing for the same people. And honestly, what a relief!

For now, Hikaru, you can find solace in how my soul pulses just a little bit broken, too.


End file.
